


You know I love you Right?

by Loralyi



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loralyi/pseuds/Loralyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke, Rin, Makoto and Haru have been dating for a few weeks, but Rin's worried that not everyone is happy. Crybaby Rin and fluff. Written because there is not enough of this pairing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know I love you Right?

“You’re such a stubborn ass!”

“Have you looked in the mirror?”

Makoto sighed, this was his least favorite way to wake up. On one hand he was glad Haru and Sousuke were interacting more, on the other hand most of their interaction involved bickering. It had been a few weeks since the four of them had started dating and it had been overall great. Better than any of them had expected honestly. But the way Sousuke and Haru showed their love for each other was emotionally draining on Makoto and Rin, especially Rin. Who was currently curled up beside Makoto shaking softly as the sounds of their boyfriend’s raised voices filled the apartment.

Makoto reached out to Rin and rested his hand on his shoulder rubbing the skin there with his thumb. The action seemed to stir the red head who then quickly sat up.

“Rin?”

Ignoring Makoto Rin gracefully got out of bed and stalked out of the bedroom. Sighing Makoto quickly followed. He _really_ didn’t want to start the day like this.

They found their bickering other half in the kitchen. Haru sat at the table eating cereal ignoring Sousuke while Sousuke leaned against the counter eating a breakfast sandwich lecturing Haru about something. Rin didn’t care what.

“If you guys aren’t happy you don’t have to be here.” The room was instantly silent as all eyes snapped to Rin. He wasn’t yet crying but tears were evident in his eyes and his hands were balled up at his side. Sousuke recovered first.

“Rin-“

“Don’t ‘Rin’ me! I’m serious! If the only reason you two agreed to this was to make me and Makoto happy then we need to stop this.” Rin was shaking more visibly now. This time Haru was the first to speak.

“Rin, we’ve talked about this before, Sousuke and I are happy.” Sousuke nodded in agreement but Rin just shook his head and huffed in exasperation before turning and stomping back out of the room. The other three remained frozen in their respective spots in silence as Rin continued to stomp through the house getting ready for work. Finally Makoto spoke.

“We understand that you guys have a different type of relationship. But I’m with Rin here. You guys have been getting worse lately and it bothers me too.” Sousuke and Haru both went to interrupt but Makoto raised his hand to stop them.

“Just think about it guys.” He finished before giving them a small shadow of a smile and leaving the room to go comfort Rin and get himself ready too. Sousuke and Haru finished their meals quietly as they listened to their boyfriends move about the house. A few tense moments later Makoto reappeared in the kitchen to say goodbye.

“You aren’t eating?” Haru asked as he pecked Makoto’s cheek.

“No we’ll pick something up on the way.” Makoto answered as he moved to kiss Sousuke. “I think Rin needs to do some venting. And we were serious before, just think about it.” He smiled and left the room.

When the front door clicked closed Haru finally moved, getting up from the table and depositing his bowl in the sink before quickly escaping to the bedroom. Sousuke heaved a sigh before cleaning up his own mess and shuffling into the living room. He suddenly wished he had class or work today too. But instead he and Haru were going to be home alone most of the day. He picked up one of his school books and attempted to read it but it wasn’t long before his thoughts turned elsewhere. He and Haru were perfectly happy with their dysfunctional part of the relationship, and honestly he didn’t think he could leave any of them at this point. The trick was convincing Mako and Rin of this. He just didn’t know how. Sure he and Haru bickered a bit more than was really necessary, but they were just comfortable that way. And honestly he and Rin fought just as much. Maybe it was because they weren’t as lovey-dovey as he was with the other two. He always had been close with Rin and he and Mako had clicked rather fast, but he and Haru had started off as enemies and it was still kind of awkward sometimes. They just needed time.

Sousuke nodded to himself. That was his answer. He just hoped it would appease his soft hearted and emotional boyfriends. Feeling better Sousuke was able to start reading again.

Not ten minutes later his reading was derailed again by Haru pacing through the house. Sousuke tried to focus but the pacing was slowly coming closer before finally entering the room. He was about to call out to Haru when suddenly the smaller man stopped his pacing and climbed unto the couch on top of him. Sousuke glanced under his book but saw nothing but raven hair as Haru had buried his face into his chest. Smiling at the sight he returned to his book.

They stayed like that for a while, just how long neither was sure, with Sousuke reading contentedly while Haru rubbed slow circles onto his chest.

“You know I love you right?”

The words were spoken quietly into Sousuke’s chest and if it weren’t for the complete silence of the house he would have missed them. Smiling he put down his book he wrapped his arms around Haru who snuggled closer in response.

“Yeah, I do.” So that’s why he was pacing. Sousuke had assumed the only ones unsure about their relationship was their other lovers, he hadn’t thought Haru was worried too. Kissing the head on his chest he mumbled into the soft raven hair.

“I love you too.”

Haru nodded and gripped Sousuke’s shirt, still not lifting his head. Exhaling Sousuke closed his eyes and began to gently rub the smaller man’s back. It was in moments like these that he drew his faith in their relationship from. He knew that Haru cared for him no matter what he said when they were fighting, and he knew that he would never want to let go of the man in his arms. They just needed the other two to realize it.

 

Rin had been the first to return that day, and he still wasn’t ready to reenter the house as he stood staring unseeingly at the front door.  He knew he had been unreasonable that morning and was a little embarrassed, but he was also afraid of what he might find inside. What if he was right, and the two had talked and decided they wanted to break up? He didn’t know what he would do if that were the case. Probably cry, he chided himself. Shaking his head clear before he started crying on their doorstep he finally found it in him to open the door.

The house was quiet, and for a moment he thought no one was there. Panic started to seep through him at all the possible reasons for them to be gone, but before he had worked himself up too much he walked into the living room. And started crying for a different reason.

“Riiiin, ge’off.” Haru mumbled grumpily as said red head had jumped onto the sleeping pair on the couch and was currently sobbing into Haru’s shirt.

“You idiots had me worried!” He sobbed. Sousuke was blinking groggily down at the pair on his chest.

“Waz wrong Rin?”

Rin picked his head off of Haru and smiled through his tears. “Nothing!”

Sousuke smiled back as Haru pushed up and attempted to get his dripping boyfriend off of him. He only succeeded in sitting up, at which point Rin grabbed back onto him. Haru huffed but smiled at the red head crying into his chest. “Idiot.” He said softly as he patted him on the back. Sousuke decided now wasn’t the time to call Haru out on behaving the same way earlier.

 

 

Makoto came home to a very clingy and puffy eyed Rin sandwiched between the other two on the couch. After sharing a look with Haru he understood most of the situation and grinned brightly.

“See Rin, I knew it’d work out fine.” Tearing up again Rin smiled.

“Shut up and get over here!”


End file.
